Dream Girl
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: A few things are coming to town. One is a girl that has a blur past. The other is a new evil. It wants out from its cell. Once out every one in Beacon Hills is about to be killed slowly. One by one. Will the new girl be able to help the pack or will Beacon Hills and the rest of the world will crumble into ashes.


_**Hey everyone doing a Teen Wolf Fanfiction. Been wanting to do one for a while now but never had a good idea for one. Then one came to me in a dream. So I hope you like the story. This story has nothing to do with the show and if things change in the show just now this isn't part of that. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Please let me know how you like it. If you like that's good but if you don't please don't be mean when you review if you do. If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything. I don't write anything mean to any one so I hope you can do the same.**_

 __ _ **Dream Girl**_

 _ **Episode 1: Two People One Nightmare**_

 _ **No One's POV**_

Scott looked up to see his best friend Stiles walked in to the lunch room. At first look Stiles looked tired but then Scott could smell fear and stress coming off him. Scott was sitting with Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Ethan, Aidan and his girlfriend Kira. Stiles sat in front of Scott.

The other werewolf's and Kira could smell it to. "Whats wrong?" Scott asked his best friend with worry in his voice. Stiles looked at him. He's been thinking about how he was going to tell them what has been going on. Lately Stiles been having weird dreams.

"Have any of you been having weird dream lately?" He said in a tired voice. Every one looked at each other then back at him. One by one they said no. "It might just be the stress from the battle." Scott said to him. Cause Scott does have dream about the last battle. Sometimes its hard for Scott to tell the difference between reality and dreaming. Stiles looked at him.

"I don't think it is." Stiles said as he fought to keep his eyes open. "What do you mean?" Lydia asked him as she put her hand on Aidan's. Stiles looked over at her. She could she the bags under his eyes. "The dreams are different but at the same time its all the same." He said as he looked back at Scott. Scott was starting to worrying more about him.

Stiles didn't know what to say. "It might be nothing so don't worry about me Scott." He said with a tired smile on his face. Scott didn't say anything but just hoped that Stiles could get some sleep. Tomorrow is the last day of school.

 _ **Stiles POV**_

After school I headed home to take a shower and relax. Cause those dreams were keeping me from getting a good night sleep. But that voice screaming for help is what is keeping me from sleeping. It wasn't just a scream it was a girl screaming for someone to help her. The first night the dreams started I tried to look for the girl but I just kept running into this invisible walls. As the nights kept on going the more I was able to move forward. I just hope they will stop soon or I can see why the girl is screaming for.

As I got out of the shower I did my homework ate then went to bed.

 _ **The dream started out a lot different from the others. I was standing in a dark glooming depressing room. It was old dirty and it smelt like death. But what got me scared how quiet it was. All I could hear is my own breath and heart beat. There is a door on each wall.**_

 _ **I didn't know which one I should go threw. But then a soft cold creepy inhuman voice started to come out of the door behind me. "Come out, come out where ever you are. My little Knight come out and play with me." The voice said then it started to laugh. It was a cold evil made a chill ran down my spine.**_

 _ **I ran into the other door a way from that voice and kept on running threw other doors. It wasn't till I stopped in one room that all the rooms had four or more doors. The room I was in had a weird looking table. . . .while I think it's a table. It was cover with blood and it was fresh will in a dream is looked fresh. It was dripping off the table.**_

 _ **Then something opened from the bottom of the table. Then a girl came out coved in fresh and dried blood. But there was dirt and other stuff coving her body. I didn't say anything cause I don't think she saw me. Then her eyes turned towards me and there was shock on her face. "How did you get here?" She said but then the evil voice came into the room. It was still off but getting closer. The girl grabbed my hand and started to pulled me towards the far side door. We ran and ran. She knew were she was going.**_

 _ **Then we came to a bright white room. I felt safe when I stepped into the room. We were breathing heard. "Sorry but this is the only room that he cant come into. Best thing about this room it has more doors and some other things. There are a few rooms like this one but most of them only has one door. But how the hell did you get here?" She said as she fell to her knees. But her emerald green eyes never left mine.**_

 _ **I didn't get why she is so shocked that I was here in my own dream. Then she started to laugh a little. "This is my dream some how you got sucked into." She said as she turned her head from side to side. Like she was listening to what was going on around her.**_

 _ **"Sorry but I don't know how to tell you. But I been coming here for the last three weeks and I don't know why." I said to her but her eyes got wide. "You have?" She said and I nodded my head."Why haven't I seen you and why didn't the Doctor get his bloody hands on you?" She said and I looked at her.**_

 _ **"While for the last few weeks I couldn't leave the room I kept showing up at. But tonight I was able to move out of it. But that voice made me run." I said feeling a little dumn telling her that I ran. She smiled at me. "That's good to run from him. If he gets his hands on you. . . .lets just say you will never be the same every again. I been trapped here for-" She stopped and she had this look on her face.**_

 _ **"I don't really know how long but if you been coming here for three weeks so it might be a lot longer then that. Here your not to sure about the time." She said as tears ran down her face. "I just want to wake up from this nightmare." I couldn't stand to seeing a girl cry in front of me.**_

 _ **I was about to hug her but she threw her self at me and just broke down and cried. She didn't scream or yell but I could feel her hot tears go threw my shirt and hit my skin. I put my arms around her and rubbed her back. It didn't fell like a long time but she stopped and pulled back.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry. But I been in this hell for so long with out any one beside the Doctor. I never broke down like this before. I don't even know where I'm from or who my family is." She said more to her self then to me. But I just put my hand on hers and she smiled at me.**_

 _ **"That's so sweet Knight. You brought me a new play toy. Oh I just cant wait to put my knifes into his flesh." Came the Doctors cold evil voice. We turned around towards the door the voice came from. But there was no one there. "He never comes to close to the door."**_

 _ **She said as she moved in front of me. "You will never get your knifes into him. I wont let you!" She growled at him. The laugh came threw the door. "I would love to see you do that. You cant even save your self how can you save him?" He said with a laugh.**_

 _ **"If you let me out of here I would be stronger then being stuck here!" She said a little louder then before. "You think so? Will I let you go and we will see." He said. "Really?" She said in shock. "Yes really my little Knight. Cause I will always know were you will be at!" He said and that laugh of his got loader and crazier I guess you could say.**_

 _ **Then everything started to change. We were standing in my room. I'm Carmen Knight." Carmen said to me a little happy in her voice as she leaned against me. "I'm Stiles Stilinski." I said to her as I pulled her over to my bed. She looked a lot cleaner now then before.**_

 _ **We sat down and she was shacking. "You ok?" I asked her. Carmen smiled at me. "Yes but at the same time no. Thank you so much Stiles." She said as she moved closer and kissed me. I was shocked but I kissed her back. This was a weird but good dream. Then she moved from beside me to my lap. I smiled as slid my hands up her shirt.**_

 _ **Carmen's POV**_

I didn't think I would ever get out of that nightmare. I got out of my chains and hid under the table. The Doctor came back and yelled for me. Then he left the room. I got out and ran down a hall. I could feel the Doctors evil shadow cats.

They jumped out at me and I went wolf on them. My claws came out my Red eyes came out so I could see them better. When I'm like this they leave me alone so I ran and ran. But there wasn't a lot of places to hid and I need to place to hid and rest. The good white room was to far away and I didn't want to run all they way there.

So I headed back to the death room and hid back under the table. Where I rested and turned back to my normal. I didn't know how long I was under there. Then I heard someone running. I knew that wasn't the Doctor cause he never runs he walks. I came out of the door and looked around.

There was a boy standing there. His scent was so familiar but I couldn't remember where I knew it from. Then _he_ was coming so I grabbed his hand and took off running to the good white room. As we ran my heart started to beat really fast and it wasn't from running. When my hand went into his it started to race.

I knew something like this happened before but still cant remember. No matter how hard I try nothing came. Then the Doctor say I could leave and he was true to his word. But the only thing that got me scared was he knows where I be at all the time. Then we came to a room and it felt like I hopped but its been a while so I don't if I did or not.

We sat down and I was shacking. "You ok?" Stiles asked me. I smiled at him. "Yes but at the same time no. Thank you so much Stiles." I said as I moved closer and kissed him. He was shocked but he kissed me back. Then I moved from beside him to his lap. Stiles smiled as he slid his hands up my shirt.

The light hit my eyes and I moved my head out of the light. Then something pulled me back. I looked over my shoulder to see Stiles sleeping with his arms around me. I froze and in shock at the same time. I guess he felt me freeze. Cause he opened his eyes and looked at me with shocked.

Both of us were naked. "That wasn't a dream was it?" He asked me and I didn't know what to say. "It was but I can-" I had to stop. "Someone is come!" I said as I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my stuff and tossed Stiles his shirt and shorts. Before I dove under his bed.

I could hear Stiles finishing putting his clothes on just in time as his door opened. "Stiles I'm going into work early." Said a mans voice. "Ok Dad. I see you later."Stiles said. We waited as his dad left the room. I didn't come out till I heard the front door close.

Then I came out still naked and Stiles looked at me. His eyes were glued on my chest. I could feel my face turn red. "Would it be ok if I took a shower?" I asked him. Stiles eyes were still on my chest as he spoke.

"Yes you can use mine." He said as he pointed to the door. I smiled as I walked into it. I turned on the hot water and then got in. The hot water felt good on my body. I don't remember when the last time I had a good hot shower. I lived in the woods bathing in the rivers and lakes.

So this was heaven. All the dirt and blood came off and my dark purple hair was starting to show again. But my left side of my bangs were white. Thanks to the Doctor for that one. "Damn it." I said cause I forgot my bag in the room.

So I had to use some of Stiles shampoo. It smelt good so I started to wash my hair. I didn't need to shave my legs or my under arms cause I never had hair there.

 _ **Stiles POV**_

Carmen was in the shower and I sat on my bed for a while. Then I got up and got ready for school. I didn't know how I was going to tell my friends what happened and how I'm going to hid her in my room from my dad. Then Scott and Derek just walked into my room.

"Stiles you ok? Lydia had a bad feeling about you." Scott said and I looked at him. "I'm fine." I said and Derek looked at me. "You going to turn off the shower?" He said as he looked at me. Before I could say anything the water shut off. Both Scoot and Derek looked from me to the door and back again. Scotts mouth was open to speak but Carmen came out in a towel.

She looked at me then at the others. Carmen's eyes were on them and it looked like she was ready to fight. But I knew she need to rest and heal. "Carmen this is Scott my best friend and this is Derek." I said so she would know that they were friends.

After I said that she smiled and walked over to her bag. "Sorry about that just didn't know what was going on." Carmen said before she went back into the bathroom to put on some clothes. "I tell you when she comes out. Cause I really don't know much about it." I said as I sat down. They sat down and waited then she same out. She had shoes on jeans and a tight shirt which made her breast look good.

 _ **Carmen's POV**_

"I don't know where to start." I said to them. I knew they were werewolf's when I came out cause they smelt like wolfs. But they were friends with Stiles. For some reason I wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen to Stiles. "I don't remember anything about my childhood. I woke up in the middle of the woods alone. I wasn't scared it felt like I was home in them. Beside me was my bag every time I hopped it follows me." I said.

They had this confused look on their faces. "Whats wrong?" I asked them. "Hopped? What is that?" Scott asked me. "Sorry I been doing that for years. When I go to sleep I have control of my dreams so I know what is going on. If I'm scared or even happy I can hop from one place to another. I can teleport threw my dreams. Last night was different cause Stiles was able to go into it. So we came back here." I said and Scott and Derek where looking at me.

"Stiles is this true?" Derek ask him. Stiles looked at me then at them. "Its true cause last night I went to bed alone and when I got up this morning Carmen was sleeping beside me." He said to me. There was something about them that was nagging me at the back of my was looking at me.

"Whats wrong with you?" He said to me. I looked down at my shoes. "There is something about you two and Stiles that keeps nagging me at the back of my mind. Its like. . .its like and I know this is going to sound very weird. But its like I know you before but it all got locked up in the back of my mind. At times there is stuff that leaks out but then it goes back in." I said. I was looking at the wall that was out side of the door to Stiles room.

I got up and slowly walked out of it. "Carmen what's wrong?" Stiles voice came from behind me. I was standing in the hall way staring at a picture on the wall.

 _ **Stiles POV**_

"Carmen what's wrong?" I asked her. Carmen was staring at a picture on the wall. I looked at Scott and he was looking at me. As we got up to see which one she was staring at. I peaked over her right shoulder and Scott peaked over her left shoulder.

To see our second grade class picture. I really haven't looked at it since that day we took it. "Why you so into the picture for?" Derek said behind us. Carmen turned around so fast that me and Scott got smacked with her hair as she dove for her bag and started to look for something. Then she pulled out a picture of the same photo.

"I'm the one behind Stiles." Carmen said as she looked at me. I took the picture from her and looked at it. There was no doubt that was her. Her purple hair stuck out from every now she had some white in it.

How the hell I couldn't remember her. But this was a long time ago. Carmen had her hair coving half of her face. "How can this be? I look at this picture every time I leave my room at home." Scott said to us. Carmen fell to her knees with her hands on her head. I dropped to my knees beside her.

"Carmen whats wrong?!" I said to her. But she was looking at Derek. "Talia." Was all she said and I looked at Derek face. There was shock on his face. "How do you know my mothers name?" His voice was a little shack.

"I can hear her voice in my head. It's a memory I think. But all she is saying is. _'When the time come what you need to know will come. Trust your heart and your friends'_." She said as she looked at Derek with tears running down her face. Derek had his worry looked on his face. "What happened to her?" Carmen asked him in a low voice.

Derek told her about the fire and how most of his family was killed. "I'm very sorry about your lost Derek." Carmen said as she looked him in the eyes. Derek looked back into her eyes and there was something in there. "Knight?" Derek said to her.

I never told them her last name. So how did he know her last name. "Yes I'm a Knight." Carmen said and Scott was lost by the look on his face. "Knight?" Scott said to them. "Knight is my last name. Carmen Knight." Carmen said to him. Then something in my own mind clicked on. "The missing family that vanished!" I yelled a little to loudly.


End file.
